Dimension Jumpers
by Nore5515
Summary: Equestrian Dictionary Version 4500 definition of a Jumper: A creature(not just ponies) that go through different Dimensions, using a strange method of keys and doors. By entering the key within the lock of a door, the door opens up to them and allows them to another Dimension. This is very dangerous, because if you get stuck in a dimension without a key...you can never return.


Starburst ran faster and faster, away from the pair chasing him. He felt in his saddlebag and felt the familiar cold of the key in his bag. He pulled it out, and contiued to run. He was only 14, and the pair could easily be full grown ponies. He ran towards the iron door, never sparing a glance, but the temptation was just too strong. As he was 25 meters(about) away from the door, he stole a peek, and was horrified at what he saw. The one on the left(and the closest one) was wearing the Willison Jumper military suit, with looked like it was covered in, gulp, blood. She(probably) had a belt around her waist, with it holding several diffrent colored vials, each glowing faintly. In her mouth she held a emerald encrusted sword, definetly much better than his crude spear. It was aproximitly 1/2 meter long, with the hilt encarved with its name. The other was definitly a stallion, and a bulky one at that. He had a spear(again, military grade, and ALOT better than his)strapped across his back. He was wearing a torn(probably intentionally) Willison Jumper military suit, and he practicly oozed muscle. As he thundered towards him, he seemed to be hardly getting tired, and each breath he took was calm, and relaxed as if he did this every day. Yet still, he looked like he could knock down buildings with his hoof, and blow apart shacks with a sneeze.

Starburst was about 10 meters away, when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his horseshoe. He looked back, and instantlly regreted it. The stallion threw the spear at him, and it cut through the back of his hoof, resulting in a bloody mess covering his leg. With each step, his whole leg was wracked with pain, making him wonder if he should just stop for a few second. He discarded that idea right away, for if he stopped for even a second, they would gain more ground than he had. The spear cracked his hoof, which he knew could become infected and even damage his leg, possibly break his leg. If his leg broke, well, the nurse left a few days ago and hasnt come back. He needed to get to that door. He was seriously hoping he calculated the doors right, because if he didnt...

...Well...

...

It started off good. He snuck out under the cover of darkness, and had formulated a plan over the course of several tick cycles. He made his own spear, one crudely made out of the leftovers from their blacksmith. He also perpared with enough food and water to last him 3 tick cycles. He knew that he needed to get back before his mother woke up, so he brought a ticker with him. He crafted a ring of 6 keys from leftovers from long journies. He was ready, and he even had his plan on parchment with him. Nothing could possibly go wrong!

Or so he thought.

He ended up going through many small Dims, and wasted 4 keys untill he finally found a good Dim, which had a bad infestation of Flytles(Flying beetle things, each measuring at least the size of your hoof. They have a nasty habit of eating EVERYTHING.)He survived by throwing his food and spear at them, and as they hungrly ate it, he ran to the nearest door. Okay, so, he needed to get back by the 6th tick cycle, and the Ticker was as 5 1/2 Ticks. He had only 1 key left, and was fairly hungry. The next Dim he entered was very similar to the Equestria Realms Plains, full of grass and rolling hills. He HAD to get home with this last key, otherwise he would have to live in the Dims untill he found a key. He located an iron door on top of a hill, standing like an obsilisk, perfectly still, and compleatly unknown. He saw the Celestian symble painted on it, which ment it had to lead to his village. He hoped. With the outside Dim Realm, the doors were ruley and wild, leading you to places you thought were safe, but are actually the inside of an active volcano. He checked his Ticker. Still about 1/2 a Tick left. He decided to search around for a goodie to bring home, even a small fruit would do. Thats when he saw them. And they saw him. They called after him, and he just stood there, paralized in fear. Monsters were one thing. Other Jumpers were another. He stood there, watching, untill they started galoping towards him. That snapped him back into action. He ran as fast as his hooves could take him, and it still wasnt fast enough.

...

He contiued to run, with the door only inches away, when he felt the stallion tackle him to the ground. He squirmed out quickly before the stallion could grab him and, with key in mouth, dived for the lock. He got it in, and turned it, hearing the faithfull *click* as the lock opened. The familier WHOOSH came over him, and he felt himself getting sucked into the door. The last he saw of them, was the pony throwing a brown, slushy vial at the door. Then it all went white, and then black. He felt himself fall on the ground, flat on his face. He quickly pushed himself up, and looked around, full of fear and pain. He saw the familier shacks and houses, the familier roads, and the familier house that beckoned to him, with a familiar bed inside it. He was home.

**Contiue?**

**Please review and say.**


End file.
